Warring Cross
by AmutoHinamori
Summary: The influence of the dragons has created bridges between the races of Tyria. The Charr have made peace with the Human nation. Asura and Charrs work together to create more tactics of war to counter the wrath of the dragons. Through the chaos, new love has taken place between the races, the effects uncertain and unknown. However, this is not where our story begins.
1. Before The Mission

The Black Citadel, the home of the Charr. Ten years ago, if a human set a foot into this city, there would be disaster. Now, humans freely walk through the city as do Charrs in Divinity's Reach, they both dislike just going though. Today, a hooded human rushes into the city through the Asura Gate from Gendarren fields. He runs at top speed, running around the merchants, citizens, and people in his path. Shortly after, three Charr come through on all fours, following the hooded human. As the chase continues, the human runs right into a medium sized, brown, lightly golden, tanned Charr, falling down. The Charr looked at the human then puts out his paw in front of him.

"Here. Watch where you're going next time though. If you ran into any other Charr, it'd turn into something bloody." The Charr said, still holding his paw out.

The human gives the Charr a strange look from under his hood, turns quickly at the sound of roaring Charrs, stands straight up and continues to run towards the Fields of Ashford. The Charr just stares off in slight confusion but just shrugs.

"Guess he never met a nice Charr."

"Strike!"

"What do you want, Bloodshard?" Strike turns, facing an angered, blackened red furred Charr.

"Finally scared a human, did you? Finally ready to stop being a cub?" Bloodshard asked with a slightly insulting voice, his fangs flashing in a toothy smirk.

"Say that after I save your hide yet again. Anyways, Where's Kaargoth and Fahrtak? It's time for the mission." Roared Strike right into Bloodshard's face.

As Bloodshard growls back, he says, "They're waiting at the camp outside the catacombs for the guide."

After Strike gives a curt nod, him and Bloodshard head for the Fields of Ashford. On their way there, three Charr continue to rush around the city in look for something.

"We lost him. Taag is going to rage." Said the gray Charr, the largest of the three, "we'll have to track down more humans."

"Shut up Garfaz, All that does is waste time. We should be going for the leader, not some punk messenger!" Said the pitch black medium sized Charr.

"That's not possible, you flea bag. The leader's identity is only known by the top officers, who are under constant thief guard." Replied the small, dark brown Charr.

The three Charr continue to argue as they make their way back to the Asuran gate. Just a few miles away from the doors to the Fields of Ashford, a human and Asura make their way to a place known as the Ascalonian Catacombs, a place haunted by the spirits of angered humans of Ascalon.

"Why in the name of Kryta are we assisting the Charr!?" Sighs a greatsword wielding tall, brunette human, who's attire consisted of deep red leather and metal plates.

"Calm down Loretta! This is not the time to be complaining." Exclaimed a dual dagger wielding, big eared, silver haired Asura, who wore clothing of sea blue and silver cloth, "the co-leader even asked us to do this mission in person. Do you wish to disappoint them?"

"Sigh, I hate you Asuras and your logic. Stop always making sense Gwyyn." Was Loretta's last complaint as Gwyyn shrugged while inching closer to the catacombs.


	2. The Catacombs

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Where are those bloody guides?!" roared a large gray Charr while sharpening his swords in frustration./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""I see your anger still gets the better of you, Kaargoth. They will get here when they get here." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Grrr, shut your muzzle Strike. Or else I'll-" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""This is highly inappropriate for Blood Legion representatives." interrupted a small asura in a superior tone of voice, causing the Charr to turn to the duo. "I am Gwyyn Neproc, head researcher of Resolution. I will be leading this "expedition" through the catacombs. This span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"is Loretta Brownbeart. She is my partner and escort."/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-escort?- thought all the Charrs/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" After seeing the puzzled expression change in the Charr, Gwyyn continued, "We've been having "complications" with security concerning the Flame Legion. They are after our highest officers and leader. We are not sure about their motives but we know it has to do with what we may find in the catacombs." With a turn on her heel, Gwyyn and Loretta started through the entrance to the catacombs, Charr in tow. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Within the catacombs, many members of the Priory have settled up tents, Arcane equipment, rations, magical reliquaries, and other such items for the constant expeditions. With a wave from Gwyyn, who as already far ahead, the group hurries deeper into the tunnels. Soon, the halls become more crapped, the voices of human spirits becoming louder, and the torches they carry turn from a dull red to a spectral white blue flame. Gwyyn's expression turns concerned, while Loretta shakes slightly./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Gwyyn? W-What's going on? This was not in the report you sent in from the first few expeditions!" Loretta spoke in a trembling tone./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""This does not fit the calculations we theorized. This could be result of large amounts of spiritual energy that has nested down here. Hopefully it's-" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" The sound of rocks falling caused the group to switch on high alert. Quick to their fours, Bloodshard and Strike grab hold of the pair, rushing out of potential danger, Kaargoth and Fahrtak chasing their fleeting figures. Shortly after they reach the end of the tunnel, their way of entry becomes blocked by giant boulders of ancient rock and soil. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""For the love of Dwayna, what is going on!?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Loretta! Keep your mouth shut and your wits with you! I'll send out a letter for a Mesmer rescue team. In the mean time, we need to continue-" Gwyyn writes said letter and sends an unusual bird who's able to fly through the boulders, while she is talking./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Hold a bloody minute!" Interrupted Strike in anger, "I will not risk my warband for some bloody mission, even if Rytlock ordered me himself, unless I know everything that's going on!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" With a big sigh, Gwyyn turns to Loretta, "We are telling them. It is highly inadequate to keep it from them any longer." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""But the co-leader said-" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""She also said that the LEADER anticipated something like this might happen and if it did, we do what we find necessary!" With a sigh of defeat from Loretta, Gwyyn turns to the Charr and takes a deep breath, "We are looking for a specific spirit our leader had found information on who knows about the dark magic that had sunken Orr. Originally, he span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"was going to accompany us today but has gone missing. We believe the leader was taken by the Flame Legion but escaped and is running for the catacombs. Now please, let us finish this mission that my leader put his life on the line for." /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" With turning on her heels, she marched on into the tunnels, Loretta quickly following her in fear. The Charr take a quick look at the pair, then at each other, then continue on after them. /div 


End file.
